


lights, camera, action

by mandymc



Category: The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Filming, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark!Toby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandymc/pseuds/mandymc
Summary: You are an aspiring actress, and you get cast in Toby Grummett's new "film."
Relationships: Toby Grummett/Reader, Toby Grummett/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	lights, camera, action

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Reader is a struggling teenage actress. Toby is a creep. Reader gets drugged. Filming during sex. Mild dubious consent. Toby gets called Papi....

You have to blink fast, the lights are intense in your face, almost blinding you. The item of clothing barely covering you is a robe, one you had picked out in your trailer. 

This was not exactly what you had planned, you wanted to be a star, to entertain, to step away from the minor, nameless roles, as trees in the background of your high school plays, and be on screen, be seen, be _heard_. 

You were desperate, had to take any on-camera role you could get.

Once your agent landed you a part in, what you were told was a little indie movie, you were ecstatic, immediately you had to take the opportunity. It was filming far from where you lived, in rural Spain, and the plane ticket was pricey, but you managed. 

You remember the audition, it was in a tiny room, not much larger than the size of a broom closet, with a desk and two seats, across from a worn-out coffee-colored sofa. It started like any normal audition, you told them your name, that you were a student and been in a few plays, the two casting directors eyed you, said that they thought you were exactly what they were looking for, but it wasn't a for sure thing until the director approved. 

At that moment, the door busted open, and sure enough, you saw the aforementioned man himself, you heard of him, admired him. 

He was wearing black sunglasses, sweat soaking through his white shirt, just coming inside from the intense heat, sticking his finger in everyone's faces, cursing under his breath, on a tangent, exaggerating every syllable. "What the fuck!" 

They immediately jumped at his barging in and the casting woman stuttered out, "Mr. Grummett... we're in the....middle of an audition." 

He rolled his eyes at her, and once he glanced at you, nervous and crossing your legs on the couch, his jaw slapped shut. He went quiet, and adjusted his glasses lower on his nose, glared at you under them, eyes traveling up your legs to your chest to your neck and finally meeting your wide gaze. It was only a minute, maybe two, but it felt like an eternity, time went still. 

Finally, he whispered low, but you heard it, in the lady's ear, "she's the one." And slammed the door shut behind him. 

It shook you, for that entire minute you swore you didn't breathe. You had idolized his work. And hearing him say you are " _the one_." It was a dream come true. 

You...couldn't help it, you..developed quite the crush on him, your theatre classmates teased you about it a few times. He was a thirty-six-year-old man, you a girl. They said he was old enough to be your father. 

You never imagined you'd meet him, let alone be cast in one of his films. 

But now you are, and your palms are moistening, being the only person in front of the camera, with Toby behind it, and two producers on the set. 

The soundstage is spacey, and despite the room not being chilly, you feel them, your nipples are erect, peaking through the fabric. 

You can feel Toby's glare on you, ever since you walked in. He's whispering to the producers, lounging in the director's chair. 

A deep thought bubbles to the surface at this moment, a camera, the fact that it's location has been oddly hidden, they told you to wear nothing but the robe. And, _oh_ , you are wearing it, clutching to it for dear life to hide your bare skin. You stare at your feet. 

"Hey, could you stand closer to the line for me?" 

You jump out of your skin, at the loud deep voice echoing through the walls. It's him. Snapping his fingers and pointing down. 

You look in front of you and you see it, the blue tape in a straight line, you do the best you can, your legs wobbling, and your place your feet on the tape. 

  
"Yes, right there, perfect, baby girl." 

You gulp. 

Toby notices it, noticing you trembling and he stands up from his seat.  
"Cut it, Don, cut it." 

  
You feel him, see the footsteps headed your way, and Toby, with his height, stands high above you now, bending on his knees slightly to look in your face, he speaks ever so softly, you can smell the pleasant scent, his cologne, and the morning coffee on his breath, it's hot on your cheeks. 

"Are you nervous? Jeeesus Christ, you are shaking like fuckin leaf, it's okay, you're okay." 

He grips onto your shoulders, and presses down, relaxing them for you, and you take a deep breath, meeting his amber eyes now, his voice, it calms you. 

"Oh shit, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Toby, look don't be nervous okay? I'm not gonna hurt you, this is your first movie set, right?" 

You nod. 

  
He grins big, and the grip on you gets a bit tighter "Ah, I thought so, hey you can trust me alright? I'm not like other creepy asshole directors, if you feel uncomfortable, just let me know, I'll kill the set." 

You nod, your face softens at his reassurance, maybe you were thinking about it too much. 

  
"Thank you, Mr. Grummett." You mumble. 

"No, no, no, it's just Toby, okay? Call me Toby."  
He grins again, releases you and he tells his producer to roll the cameras again. 

  
You didn't expect him to comfort you like that, and something about the way he talked to you, seemed so genuine, in his soft, sweet tone. Seductive even or..maybe it was just your hormones... 

You trust him. 

  
He barks at his producers, you hear a-   
"Let's zoom in on her." 

You shrug, your white-knuckle grip on the fabric hiding you, it loosens. 

"Um, so...Toby..what do you want me to do?"   
Your voice is small. 

  
He hears and glances back at you, his voice is quieter than before, "Don't hate me, but it's important for the scene, I want you to drop the robe, okay?" 

Your stomach drops.

  
"Wha- what?" 

He shakes his head and hands.   
"Fuck, no, no, don't get the wrong idea, kid, I won't touch you or anything." 

"I-" 

You feel uncomfortable again. Uneasy. You hope he's joking.

  
"I told you, I won't touch you, we just need this specific shot." 

The water starts forming in your tear ducts. 

  
"I don't- I--I- can't I." 

He steps up close to you again, and he shushes you, placing a gentle fingertip on your lips. 

  
"Shh, hey c'mon, don't be fuckin shy......"  
He smiles, then something in his face goes dark.  
" _drop it._ " His tone goes so low, it's like a gut punch. 

You barely can respond. Your heart is racing, it rings in your ears. 

"This _isn't_ \--I-- this- isn't what I thought this was." 

You begin to tilt your head down, but Toby stops you, placing his finger on your chin and holding it up so you look at him, tears making him blurry.

"What? This is a movie, you are an actor, it's just _acting_." 

Your fight or flight kicks in. You start running, fast as you can, sobbing, covering your face, off the set.

You sprint to your trailer, and once you get in you sit in the comfy chair beside the mirror, and you break down.

After a long minute, you hear a light knock, and the door cracks open. "Jesus - fuck, you ok?"

You sob, unable to respond, and Toby sighs, walking up to you slowly.

He starts rubbing light circles on your back, and you jolt at his smooth touch. "Shh, shh it's ok, hey, look at me."

You sniff, looking up at him, he takes his finger and wipes your tears away.

You are embarrassed, you have ruined your makeup, looking a mess in front of your secret crush. All you can manage out is a sob.

"I'm....I'm sorry, please don't fire me....I've...always dreamed of working for you."

"Shh, I know."

He lays his palm on your cheek, and you fall into it, barely letting out a purr at his touch.

After a few seconds, Toby's face hardens, and his mouth ticks up in a sly grin.

The pain doesn't feel like pain at first, the slightest poke, and then the press of it, the heavy fluid, going into your veins.

You blink, and blink, vision all little white spots, everything goes limp, every muscle drops, and the last thing you see is him, a dark blur, chuckling down at you, and then......black.

____________________________________________________

"Wakey, wakey." 

It's all fuzzy, you feel a chill run up your spine at the voice in your throbbing eardrums.

You squeeze your eyes and the black spots fade one by one until he comes into focus. 

Instantly, you react, jerking forward, but a force pulls you back, a rope. 

You're in a bedroom, it seems, your wrists are tied, tightly to the bedframe. 

There is a chair across from you, and it's Toby, relaxing, legs spread, and his palm rests on his crotch, on the growing bulge in his white pants. 

In front of you, at the very edge of the bed, it's a huge camera, and once you look at it, you see it's flashing a light. The light to signal that it is filming. 

You jerk forward again, but it's useless. 

"Stop trying, I tied them extra tight." 

The cold rush hits you, the crushing realization, you burst out a deep sob in your chest.

You are naked, fully exposed, right in front of the camera, in front of _him_. 

"Please....don't hurt...me."

"I told you, I wouldn't hurt you...but...I'm not so sure about the touching part." 

Toby takes slow steps toward you, leans his face over yours, the aroma of him flooding your senses once again, and he wipes the tears running down your face, then brings his finger to his mouth and sucks it. He winks at you.

He leans into your ear, nose inhaling deep in your hair, he rests the tips of his fingers on your thigh, you tremble. 

"You're so fucking pretty, feel like I'm about to cum in my pants like I'm a goddamn teenager again." 

He traces the lightest touch up your inner thigh, and he feels it, you feel it, the wetness forming there. 

"Ooh, is that for me?" He coos.

You can't believe this is happening, you are scared, bound, you don't know what he is planning to do to you. 

You lift your leg, attempting to kick him, but he is much stronger than you, it doesn't work. He grips both your thighs and shoves them wide open.

"C'mon... stay, show the camera your pretty pussy." 

"I-I-I." 

Toby places a finger on your mouth again. You're quiet. 

His lips, so soft, they brush over your cheek, lightly pressing kisses to your face, you barely feel them, tracing them down your jawline, to your neck, and he buries in there, planting a big wet kiss, and sucking gently at the skin.

A small moan, you try your hardest to hold it in, but it escapes your throat. 

Toby, at that, smiles into your neck, he keeps going. 

He sucks your skin in his mouth, licking at it, down your throat, at your collarbone. He licks down, down to your supple tits, he kisses, licks around them, his tongue is so wet, teasing around your areolas. 

The sensation, it goes straight to your cunt, it's slicking up by the second, you are so overwhelmed, and he's barely touched you. 

And it's like he's read your mind because, his finger, traces, lightly down your stomach, and he grazes it over your clit, down to your soaking entrance, you jump. It's oozing out of you, at the touch, feel of his tongue. His hot breath over your nipples, they are getting so stiff, he murmurs into you. 

" _So_ wet for me, already." 

His lips wrap around each sensitive bud, and he sucks at them, taking off his mouth with an obnoxious, loud wet pop. He goes back and forth, he's mesmerized by them, his teeth graze against your nipples, they get harder in his mouth, and he gently bites down. 

You are so youthful, so plump and ripe, Toby thinks, looking up at your face, your eyes fluttering, gazing at him, his cock is getting impossibly harder. 

You can't believe it, you are enjoying this, if you are honest, this is what you fantasized about. It's wrong, you know it, but you are wanting this, wanting more, _more_. 

You say it. You whine. 

"More..... _more_...please." 

"You want more huh? You want Papi to lick your juices up? Fuck, I bet you taste sweeter than candy." 

Your heartbeat is whacking in your chest, you try to stifle a moan again, at his words, what he called himself. 

He presses his fingertip through your slick folds, and traces the wet line up your stomach, chest, bringing it to your lips. 

"Taste yourself, tell me." 

You do, your dart out your tongue to lick at his finger, he pushes it in, and your cum is on your taste buds, Toby's right, you do taste sweet. "It....it...tastes good." 

He moans in your skin. "Fuck." 

He puts another finger into your mouth, and you suck on them. 

With his other hand, he brings it over your tight entrance, dipping in a digit and dragging the sweet, cyprine over your clit. 

He is panting, practically drooling, he wants to taste you so bad. 

You moan loud, the noise muffled, as he traces lazy circles around your stiffing clit. 

Toby, he laying above you now, licking at your neck, slipping his finger in and out you slowly, you moan at the intrusion, your fingers never made you feel as full as his do. 

He's making you breathless, mind cloudy with only lust consuming it. _Him_ consuming it. 

He slips another in, knowing it will make you whine even louder in your sweet little voice. 

That same voice, it erupts deep from your gut, a quiet little squeak. 

"Mm..yes...Papi..." 

Toby....he's damn near losing his mind, he groans into your skin, the cocky asshole knows you want, no, you _need_ him, you are getting desperate, his ego was already huge, now he feels like a _god_. 

He's knuckle deep in you now, your pussy gushing all over his hand, making obscene sticky noises. 

Kisses pepper down your skin, and Toby takes his fingers out of you, you whine at the emptiness. He licks at them, sucks each one lewdly. 

He has to taste all of you now, he grabs your tits in his big palms, kneads them together. He kisses at your hip bone, licks at your thighs, sucks the skin, and cleans up the slick. 

The sensitive inner skin, he softly chews at it. You bite your lower lip. 

His gaze doesn't leave yours, his soft, soft tongue finally licks a stripe up your folds, you shutter. 

Toby, he smirks, takes a moment to admire the sight of your pussy, you are drenched, it's so pink, pretty, he wants to devour it, make you cum so much on his face you can't take it anymore and beg him to stop.

His palms, now they squeeze at your thighs, he pulls at your cunt's puffy lips, spreads you as far as possible, such a sloppy pussy....but not as messy as Toby wants you. He gathers the saliva in his mouth, and he spits on your spread vulva. He rubs it all over your mound and does it again. 

Under his breath, he utters some Spanish to himself. " _Un coño tan hermoso_." He's on you, his plush lips attach to your clit, and he's making out with your cunt with big wet kisses. 

You tilt your head back, shaking in your binds, you want to clasp onto something, the sheets....his long black hair...anything..but you can't. 

He smirks, can tell you are struggling, wanting to touch him. He's swirling your juices and spit together, puffing his cheeks and sucking your entire mound. His mustache is tickling at your sensitive little bud. 

You feel tears forming in your eyes again, they are begging to fall, the pleasure intense, every nerve inside you electrifying, he was so, _so_ good at it. He's _so_ sexy, worshipping you like this. 

He flicks his tongue on your bud teasingly, he reaches his hands up again to squeeze at your tits, and his thumbs graze over your nipples. 

In your lower abdomen, the ball, it's close to snapping, breaking. You are getting close, you just need something... you're clenching on nothing..

You don't recognize the voice, the whimpering, but it's you. You are falling apart. 

"Mmm...mmm.. _Papi_..make me cum." 

Toby groans, it vibrates throughout your body.

He murmurs. " _Mierda, nena_." 

His thick...delicious..fingers, he brings to your entrance, and teases you, circles around it, he presses two in again slowly, you hear it, the loud squelch.

Your head is sinking deep into the pillow, your eyes shut in bliss. He's to the knuckles, and he curves them upward, his fingertips press hard, massaging your spongy little G-spot. Your mouth falls open, in a silent cry. _So full_. Like he's feeling around in your guts. 

He smiles into your cunt, he's falling in love with it, rubbing his face, his nose in your silky folds.

And you are so fucking close, tears of pleasure wetting your cheeks. 

Your back curves and your legs shaking, your clit twitches in his mouth. One, two, flicks of his tongue on your nub and you are on that edge. About to dive into the deep end. 

"Please....please..please." 

Is all the words you can muster. 

Toby smirks, he pumps his fingers faster, and finally, he sucks, hard on the perfect little spot, teeth grazing, and you are a goner. 

"Mm..cum for me." 

Your mouth forms a little "o". And it rips right through every inch of you. You dive right off and all you see is stars. You convulse, you gush and squeeze and clench so, _so_ tight on his fingers.

Your clit twitches, again and again, and he keeps his lips wrapped around, it won't stop. He is savoring every second of your orgasm. Your legs give out and you fall into the mattress, the binds tightening around your wrists. 

Watching your face as you break apart, Toby is desperate for any kind of friction on his cock, precum is oozing, soaking through his pants. 

You're breathing hard, heart fluttering, and after a long moment, your clit is puffy and over-sensitive and his lips finally release it with a wet smack.

You are trembling, so sensitive now, Toby eases his fingers out slowly and your cum drenches them. He sips your sweet cream, sucks them clean. 

You start coming back to reality, and Toby's kissing you all over, he sucks at your neck again, and brings his lips inches away from yours, his lips and chin all shiny with your slick. He reaches his palm up around your throat and squeezes, ever so gently.

He's looking in your face, you see his eyes now, glinting pupils expanded. He's breathing hot on your face, and he kisses around your mouth before planting his soft lips on yours in an intense kiss, forcing his tongue in your mouth and licking into it. You taste yourself, your tangy cum. 

He's mumbling in your mouth. 

"Fuuck, I want to split you open." 

You are in pure bliss, but it doesn't last long as Toby pulls off you, and he frantically stands up, you can see his bulge, aching, begging to be freed. He takes the tripod and he moves it, faces the camera at the side of the bed, at you. 

He chuckles under his breath. "Have to get another angle or the film gets boring." 

You whine, and he coos at you. " _Shh_ , you are doing so well, being so good for me, it's ok, Papi's here." 

He's quickly unbuckling his pants, he has to be inside you now or he thinks he might explode. 

Toby lays on top of you, kisses your forehead, and rubs soothing circles on your abdomen. He sighs as he finally frees his cock, it's aching, dripping. 

You are biting your lip, and he smirks at you, spreading your thighs farther, he tugs at his cock, pulls the foreskin back, and slaps the swollen red head on your engorged clit, he shudders at the sensation. It's driving him crazy. 

He tilts your chin up, to look at him, and he stares deep into you, your soul, as he slowly pierces the fat head into you. "Fuckk." Toby dives into your neck, and once he's stuffed you full, he pulls all the way out, just to slam back in. 

Your pussy is squelching, gushing around him, and he's digging marks into your hips, setting a quick, deep pace. He sucks your bouncing tits into his mouth, groans around them.

He's fucking you expertly, making you so full, rubbing against your cervix. It's so, _so_ good. You hope he doesn't stop. 

But Toby is hanging by a thread, you made him so hard with your pretty little noises, cumming on his tongue, he is ready to burst any second. 

"Fuck...fuck...I'm gonna cum all over you, is..is that what you want...huh..princess?" He fucks you back on him. 

You can only nod. 

He tilts his head back, and thrusts all the way in, his thighs shake, and after a moment, he's pulling out and jerking his dick quick and rough. He growls out and thick ropes of his warm cum spurt out, painting your vulva and your stomach. He's shuddering, panting, tugging on the head making sure to get every last drop on your skin. 

"Fuck.-"

He tries to control his breathing. "You are so perfect." His balls aren't full and aching anymore, and he tucks his cock back in his pants. 

He walks over to the camera, grins, and waves in front of it, and he takes it off the tripod. He brings it up to you, looks through the lens.

Toby puts it in your face, films you, your red teary eyes. He travels it down your tits, your stomach, and lingers at his cum that is starting to dry on your skin. 

"Look at you baby, you are a fuckin goddess." 

He takes the camera, real up close, to your swollen pussy, you have never felt so exposed, so violated, so captivated, by _him_. 

He is going to keep this for later, set it on the shelf, with his many other, similar, films. But he thinks you might be his favorite so far.

He can't wait to watch it later, cherish his work. He wants to make more, get every angle of you, in every position, he thinks of you on your knees. Next time. 

Toby puts the camera on your pretty face again. 

" _Smile_!"

You hesitate, you glance at him, then to the camera. 

And you do, you smile. 

He is pleased with himself, admiring you, what he's made, his _masterpiece_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if i should continue this?


End file.
